1. Field of the Invention
A method of using an installation guide system to configure an air conditioner or HVAC arrangement is disclosed herein.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Processes for configuring air conditioners or HVACs are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.